


30 days of shipping

by Bluebonez



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 30 day challenge, Drabble, Drugs, Fluff, Incest, M/M, NSFW, Selfcest, Smut, Underfell, Weed, alternative universe, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebonez/pseuds/Bluebonez
Summary: 30 days of multiple ships, some may repeat.





	1. Stoned and boned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paring: Stoner Bros  
Warnings: Drugs and fluff
> 
> Day one: Person A and Person B pressing their faces together sleepily, not even kissing, just resting their foreheads together, noses brushing, breathing each other in

Sans took a small hit of the rolled joint the tall laid-back version of himself, well more so his brother, prepared for the two. It was a nice stress relief for the twos mental loves of PTSD and night terrors but they had to plan accordingly in order for their brothers not to see. Stretch made a small chuckle, looking at Sans' expression going from a fixated poker face to a tired relaxed smile. "_You look pretty **bone** tired Sansy."_ Sans made a confirmation sound before a small grin plastered onto his face. "Stoned and **Boned**. Well not yet anyways." He gave a subtle wink to Stretch who's face turned a soft honey orange before taking the joint back from Sans, taking a puff from the shared stick. 

After a couple minutes of sharing the small joint it began to be too short, disappointing the two before Stretch got an idea. "_Brownies._" That's all it took for Sans to understand, a snicker coming from him as he lazily got up, helping the taller up. Stretch thanked Toriel for Blue and Papyrus being out for training with their respective trainers. The two clumsily went down the stairs, nearly falling down in the process casuing them to be in a fit of laughter as they got to their destination. The Kitchen. Stretch got the nesseary ingredients, pulling down a stacked away stash in one of the too cubbies behind his bottles of honey which Blue never touched even if it were to expire, due to the alcohol if left out long enough it won't expire but more so cloud tasting but Stretch just claims it as expired.

Sans started to mix the ingredients carefully, slowly adding the right measurements. Stretch preheated the oven and began to help Sans. They made a bit of a mess, their high starting to get the best of them. During the pouring process into the pan they made a bit if a mess but didn't mind it at first. As soon as the beeper went off indicating the oven was preheated. Stretch opened the oven and placed the brownies inside. Now the waiting process began. The two alternate brothers sat infront if the oven, growing bored as they watched the lights of the heat dim then grow then dim again. Sans leaned against Stretch with a small drunken purr. "Wanna pass the time by really getting **boned**?" The smaller looked up at his brothers counterpart with a small eyebrow wiggle causing a small shove followed by a snort. 

Stretch leaned down to kiss Sans but bunked foreheads instead, gaining a pained giggle from the two. Taking this opportunity, Stretch laid down and pulled Sans on top of him, in hopes for a better angle but instead Sans put his forehead back against his gently, their noses barely touching. Stretch held him softly with a hum, Sans deciding to try and kiss Stretch but Stretch denied him, staying at a cuddled state. _" 'M sleepy."_ He managed to grumble out, earning a eye roll from Sans. Forgetting about the whole reason they were in the kitchen, the two ended up falling asleep on the floor.

A few hours later they were awoken by their two younger brothers putting out the smoke in the oven which earned the two a huge lecture for falling asleep during such a great hobby to the two and for the newly discovered weed.


	2. First Times The Charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: BBQTacos  
Warnings: NSFW, sex worker, first time, fluff at the end
> 
> Prompt: Person A is a virgin at what they feel is an embarrassing age; they hire a sex worker, Person B, to take their virginity. Person B is skeptical of the situation, but agrees to do the deed for extra pay; however, Person B has the best night of sex they can remember, and refuse to accept the extra payment in the end.

Blue was almost nineteen but his friends that were a bit older than him teased the still innocent boy for his lack of sex life. The only person not to mock him was his own brother, the other of the two would most likely kill anyone who touched his dear brother. The small Sans sighed, he was currently in his brothers room, snooping through his things. He was trying to find a book where Stretch had a list of peoples names down to have drunken sex with, he only knows this because Red was terrible with secrets when drunk himself. He tapped his skull, thinking to himself. "Where would I hide something when under the influence..." He spoke allowed, sitting up and looking behind a picture of the two brothers. Oddly enough it was there, causing a small cringe from the skeleton but quickly brushed it off. He skimmed through the pages, trying to find anyone who seemed unfamiliar in fear of word going to his brother. The Underfell brothers were outbdye to Edge liking to brag, Red and Stretch were a thing, The classics would tell Stretch ASAP, then he got to a unfamiliar name. Slim. The name sounded much like Stretch's nickname, causing a odd chill down his spine. The small Sans scrambled to get his phone, texting the number to meet him at Muffets. He was soon replied to by a thumbs up emoji.

Blue sat infront of the pastry bar, waiting anxiously for his friend for the night. Soon a small dark chuckle came from behind, causing the small skeketon to turn around. "Hi Slim!" Slim just did a small lazy wave. "Whatcha want." He said this dryly with a hint of confusion. "Well i....i'm having a sexual crisis and I was wo-" "No." Blue's face blushed in embarrassment. "Wait why not?" Slim stuffed his hands in his pockets. " 'our brother would dust me." Blue looked down in defeat before looking up at him with determination. "I'll pay you 1000 g.." This took Slim by surprise, nearly choking on the sucker he was sucking. He seemed to think before nodding. " 'Aight. Come on then." The tall lanky skeleton took his arm, teleporting them to a hotel like place.

Blue paid for the room, letting the tall skeketon guide him to the room. Blue sat down on the bed, squirming with anxiety. Slim shrugged off his jacket and sat next to the small skeleton. To let blue get comfortable he started off slow, pulling him into a soft kiss. Blue melted into the kiss, this was his second kiss but the taste of sweet barbeque sauce pulled him in. Slim slowly put a hand up the grey shirt, rubbing the owbervof the shirts ribs softly. This action earned a small moan from Blue. This went on for around five minutes before Slim grew bored. He took off Blue's shirt and sweat pants that were tucked under his boots previously. Slim grinned at his work, the small skeketon a heated mess.

Slim went back over to the facially begging skeleton, giving a more heated kiss. He began to grope the ribs more. His hand soon snaked down to pump Blue's spine effortlessly, earning a few heated moans as his eyelights turned into hearts. Slim lazily took off his own pants, Blue squeaking at the sight causing him to chuckle. Slim bit and nibbed on Blue's neck, letting his fangs sink into it. He slowly began to push himself into Blue, a voiceless moan coming out of the small one. Slim let out a small growl, twitching at how tight Blue was. Slim went slow at first, letting Blue get use to the few feeling. Besides if his brother found out he didn't take his time with a newbie he'd get his ass handed to. "P-please go faster.." blue managed to croak out, causing a smug grin to appear on Slim's face as he obeyed the order.

Blue woke up with a splitting headache, he smelt gross which earned a whimper from him. His legs throbbed in pain as he tried to remembered the night befores events. Soon he noticed the tall skeleton that rested beside him. "You okay there short stuff?" Blue nodded, looking away awkwardly. "Guess the pressure was a bit to much for you but you looked like you had fun despite being knocked out...tell you what, due to giving me a great time last night and being a hell of a lot of a stress reliever you don't gotta pay a dime." "But I took your time...and it was very rude of me to fall asleep, you did very good and I feel like I didn't get to appreciate it enough...how about you stop by for dinner as your payment?" Slim grinned smugly. "Sounds good Sunshine."


	3. Coldhearted warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Fellcest
> 
> Warnings: fluff. Lots of fluff. Insulting names.
> 
> I did this last minute because I was busy on a new story (I know im making a lot-) and forgot this existed so its mega short
> 
> Prompt: Person B holding Person A's hands when they are shaking.

Red sat at his station, sighing. He hated how he was forced into the royal guard just because his brother, Edge, was in the guard himself. Captain no less. Ever since Edge joined the guard, his brother has been so much more hateful and crude towards Red. His phalanges tapped against the hard surface of the sentry station, eyeing at the ruins door. He knew no human was gonna come, Toriel always tells him the news of the ruins so he could prepare for the worst. Some timelines he remembers, the human would be nice so if he felt fit he'd ignore the complaining flower and try to help the young child escape but that isn't always the case.

Red soon was snapped out of his train of thought with his brother barking his name to get his attention. Red looked up at him and gave a ever so slightly wave. "H-hey Boss." Edge rolled his eyes. "We're done for the day, come on." He turned on his heels, nit waiting for Red as he began to walk back to their town. Red scrambled to get up and rushed to be at his side. Red then suddenly felt cold. He attempted to hug his jacket close to himself but he didn't seem to have it. He glanced back at the station seeing his jacket there. He sighed, deciding to get it tomorrow. 

Edge noticed the small skeleton shiver, realizing the jacket was missing he scoffed, rolling his eyes. "You're pathetic Sans." He took off his scarf, putting it around the small skeleton. Red was about to think him when he felt his brothers bigger hand grab his own, his face dusting with a soft red blush. Edge however, kept his eyes forward not showing any emotion towards the small gestures besides a small grin that was hardly noticeable. "Thanks boss." Red said faintly, looking at the ground. "Shut up Sans." His brothers voice was playful in a sense, making the smaller skeleton smile. Who knew such a cold monster could heat someone up.


	4. Self Love is Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Swapfell Sans x himself  
Warnings: Narcissism, really short because I slept all day and still tired, Leather kink, not really NSFW?
> 
> Prompt: Person A loves himself a little bit too much.

Black purred at himself, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing his normal uniform, just getting back from his royal guard duties. He turned ever so slightly, looking at all the features of himself. Unlike the Papyrus versions of himself, and the versions like them but as Sans', he didn't see a need in a dating or hanging out manual. He knew no one could meet his high standards besides his deadly self. He slowly pulled off his purple bandana scarf, looking at the scars that covered from them from his extensive training with Alphys before she left to hide, or dust herself, out of humiliation. He traced one of his digits over the scars which he wasn't ashamed of but made him feel more powerful. He then took off the armor part of his battle body, letting the latex suit under expose his pressed ribs. His next thing was to take off the tight jeans pants, which the latex ended as it curved around his Illiac crests. He hummed in satisfaction, checking himself out once more. He sat on his firm bed, keeping his eyes on all his actions. He rubbed his leather gloves against his exposed bones, causing him to shiver and grin at the sight he saw reflecting on the mirror. It wasn't long before he heard the door open downstairs, referring to his mutt of a brother returning. Watching himself was fun but maybe a little bit of an audience wouldn't hurt too much.


	5. The Ruler of Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Salphys  
Warnings: PTSD, Character death, one sided
> 
> Sorry for posting these last minute-
> 
> Prompt: Person B is trying to get over a death of a loved one and Person A tries to help

The kingdom fell into a deep dispair. Everyone was dusted besides the evacuees, Alphys, and Sans. Undyne was no where to be found so it was an assumed dusting. Alphys was the new ruler, their new queen but she had no one to turn to. She sat alone endlessly, staring at the vast kingdom she now had control of. She had no one but her own guilt to satisfy her, to talk to her. The guilt reminded her of how she should have killed the human, how they hated them, how it was her fault for watching. But as much as she likes to deny it a small skeleton kept her company. Sans helped around as much as he could, bringing her food, trying to let her relax, but nothing was filling the void in her soul. She missed Undyne a lot, still occasionally drawing pictures of them together but it hurt when she would. She got an odd feeling the small skeleton had catched feelings for her. He was alone just like her, he lost his brother, he too didn't kill the human when he had the chance so it was only natural if he felt this way. It probably helped him get over the pain. But Alphys couldn't get over it. If she did ans another human fell down then her family here would be destroyed. Alphys was a bit jealous of Sans' laid back personality but sadly that wasn't the case. Sans struggled to deal with the loss of his brother, wearing his scarf at all times, refused to eat spaghetti, his puns stopped, and he flinched a lot easier. Sans did infact catch feelings but he kept it to himself, not wanting to lose his only remaining friend. He knew it could never replace Undyne just as he knew Alphys couldn't replace Papyrus. But all in all Sans just wanted to be by her side so he wouldn't be placed to be in charge. All in all, there was no happily ever after.


	6. Tied up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Repost of a old story since I'm mega stressed plus I wanted to do a part 2 so uh might as well post it here to make it make sense
> 
> Ship: Errorberry
> 
> Prompt: Person A captured person B  
Warning:NSFW, teasing, kidnapping

Blue woke up in an unexpected bright light, making him want to cover his eyes but his hand was unable to move. After adjusting to the light after a shocked blinking routine he looked at his arm and saw a cyan string like material wrapped around his arm. His eyes traveled down from what he could see to see more strings around his body, intertwined through his bones in a very delicate manner. Blue made an attempted to get out, struggling in the bonds but the strings only tightened. He would be more panicked but he knew who had done this. Error. He cursed to himself mentally but somewhat was glad this was after the whole dispute of meeting him and after he redeemed himself to the small skeleton. Blue perked up to a small glitchy chuckle, seeing the previously mentioned skeleton.

"We-e-ell well well isn't th-i-i-is a pretty sight to see."

The dark skeleton gave a small smirk to the smaller skeleton. Blue couldn't find the words to talk as the strings tighten slowly making him bite on his formed tongue. Error slowly stepped forward as he eyed his work with a prideful glimmer in his eyes. He placed a glitchy hand into his prisoner, making him glitch from his haphephobia but due to knowing Blue for a extensive amount of time and being in control it wasn't as bad as normal. He traveled his hand soothingly down Blue's exposed ribs, down his femur, and stopped at his iliac. Blue made a small sound of pleasure which gave Error a more prideful grin. The strings soon began to tighten slowly again as Error toyed with Blue's pelvic region. 

After what felt like ages for the small skeleton, his peak was drawing close but the black hand soon removed itself.

"I hate-te-te- to cut things short but I have work to d-d-do. I'll be back."

With that a portal appeared and the black skeleton walked out leaving the exposed skeleton alone. Blue swore to himself as the aching of feeling of needing to release pulsed through his body.


End file.
